30 Days
by EnoKureno
Summary: House gets into a spot of trouble while trying to tell Wilson his feelings, read and enjoy! Merry Christmas!


**_30 Days_**

A House MD Fanfic

Fanfic Rating: T

Warnings: Fluff, Pre-Slash, Musical House

Pairings: House/Wilson, Chase/Cameron

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Lordie, if I owned House, do you think I'd be on here?? I'd be too busy plotting ways for House and Wilson to flirt on the show. I also don't own the song 30 Days by NeverShoutNever!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: I have missed fanfiction with all of my heart, or at least the free space. I hope you all missed me too. No reviews... as of yet... Anarchy is on hold for the moment, but I probably will start again soon. Hmm, I was elected to student council again, I made some new friends, laughed with some old ones, and got a B in gym. Love ya'll.

* * *

**_30 Days_**  
_A Song Fic For Hilson_

**_House's POV_**

It was loud, it was bright, and Cuddy's skirt was shorter than usual.  
It must be time for the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Annual Christmas party.

Chase never let Cameron out of his sight, sticking close and laughing at every little thing she said. The look of adoration in his eyes was slightly creepy and definitely pathetic. The two blondes made quite the vomit-inducing, happy couple. Especially when Foreman joined them and Chase moved closer still.

Taub, Kutner, and Thirteen wandered, still out of place and learning their place in the food chain. They moved through the crowd, chatting and accepting gifts, as well as giving them. Materialistic newbies, they'll learn, just as everyone learns eventually, that everyone has an ulterior motive. Even me.

I couldn't find him. The one person I wanted to see was the one person I couldn't. Where is he?

Cuddy glanced at me, a devilish and slightly intoxicated look in her eye. This smelled of trouble. She made her way to the stage, grabbing the mike and clearing her throat. The room fell silent, all eyes on her.

"Everyone, thank you for coming once again to our annual Holiday Celebration. Now, this year, due to an unfortunate accident, the live band who usually plays for us was unable to attend. I know you all are satisfied with the carols on the intercom, but I have decided, with the help of my fellows, that we need at least some live music. Tradition is tradition, right? Will Dr. House please come to the stage? And if you don't, don't expect a Christmas bonus."

I was stunned. I can't believe she actually threatened me in front of everyone. How much did she drink tonight?

A spotlight illuminated where I was standing and hands began pushing me carefully towards the stage. Bloody hell, be careful with cripples, idiots.

"Thank you, Dr. House. Don't worry, I grabbed your guitar from your office, you can accompany yourself."

With that, she left me alone, lights focused on me and the flashes of a hundred or so cellphones glowing. Damn, all I wanted to do was find Wilson, kidnap him if necessary and get out. We'd probably get something to eat, his treat, and then drink until we passed out at my apartment. His hotel wasn't the greatest place to do this. Traditions are traditions, right? I cleared my throat, grasping my guitar and sliding it over my head and into place.

"Well, I have to say you're all idiots. But I'll play you a song, it was written with a very important person in mind. And no, I'm not elaborating. Figure it out yourself, you know who you are"

I strummed a few chords, testing and tuning my instrument. She was perfect, as always.

_30 days till Christmas and I know  
__Is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year  
I have so much to show  
One more month and all I need  
Is a sign from you, that you think of me  
If you don't, than please just say so  
Cause all I do, is think of you..._

_And it's wearing me out, it's wearing me down  
This holiday, is nothing but frowns for me  
But I've got a gift, you see  
I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice  
Of all the things you've done in my life  
And I'll send it your way  
So you see why I love you..._

_Who would've thought that someone like me  
Could've fallen in love so easily  
I know that you know that I know what I want  
I know I can't have it but give it a thought  
I know that it sounds crazy, baby  
But all I do is think of you..._

_And it's wearing me out, it's wearing me down  
This holiday, is nothing but frowns for me  
But I've got a gift, you see I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice  
Of all the things you've done in my life  
And I'll send it your way  
So you see why I love--_

_Everything you throw my way  
I know it's hard to say, but it's a crying shame  
That I came all this way, with so much to say  
But all that came out was  
"Happy Holiday"_

A home cooked meal and a nice warm bed  
Somebody who love, a place to lay my head  
_But I got 30 days and I'm gonna make them count  
Cause I can't call it Christmas without someone to smile about..._

As I played the last few notes, I saw a pair of wide, brown eyes glittering amongst the crowd. They were hidden beneath long, brown bangs and a gaudy set of red, reindeer antlers. This was who I was looking for, this was who my song was for. I gave him a smirk, before stepping off the stage. The applause was deafening, even Cuddy was shocked. I made my way to him, leaning in close to whisper,

"My place. Now. God, I need some beer and pizza. Oh, and those antlers aren't allowed. C'mon, we'll take your car."

"House," He paused after saying my name, was it just me or did his eyes seem shinier today, almost as if he was going to cry, "That was-- I-I mean..."

"Your car, let's go."

We threaded through the crowd, people clapping for me as I limped to the door. I held it open for him, letting him pass as I followed him to where his vehicle sat. I hopped in shotgun, and we rode in relative silence until we got to my place.

We entered, stomping our shoes on the mat to rid ourselves of the snow caked on our soles. I hung my scarf and coat on their designated hooks and he followed my example. I flung myself upon my couch, making myself comfortable, but leaving room for him.

"House, listen, that song, was- was it about me?"

"Of course, who else would I do something like that for? Cuddy? Her girls may be good, but not that good."

He frowned and I regretted making the joke about Cuddy's cleavage. He was always a little too sensitive.

"You know, when someone writes something like that for a person, a joke about someone else's breasts generally isn't a good idea."

"Generally this is a better idea."

And with that, I pressed my lips to his dry, slightly chapped ones. Perfect. When we broke apart for air, I leaned my forehead against his.

"Better?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Didn't I say I loved you Wilson?"


End file.
